


Night

by RottingDoughnut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Just sad dads helping each other, M/M, Post-Recall, Prosthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottingDoughnut/pseuds/RottingDoughnut
Summary: Kneeling before Jack, Gabriel could now take in the exhausted expression that was further accentuated by the dim light. Jack would never complain about exhaustion or pain, that’s why Gabriel took it upon himself to act instead of asking more questions.Gabriel looked back to the source of the mechanical whirring and also the cause of Jacks current pain.





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> Found this lying in my files. So here it is because we all love ourselves some sad dads

Complete silence reigned on the still dusty and partly unused Gibraltar base. Most were asleep by now, exhausted from today’s drills. But Gabriel was still tossing and turning in his bed, trying to find sleep that just wouldn’t come. His body was tired and numb but his mind kept racing.  
Nothing new really.  
It’s the same old procedure. Staring into the dark and waiting for those meager 2 hours of sleep to finally come bless him. He clutched his pillow, trying to make himself comfortable for the umpteenth time and closed his eyes with knitted eyebrows as he tried in vain to count sheep.

The hissing sound of his quarters front door opening made his eyes snap open. Steps – at first stomping but then gradually becoming quieter – made their way down the hall to his room. Gabriel's tense body relaxed again as he realized whose footsteps those were, the moment they halted in front of the bedroom door. Gabriel closed his eyes again in hopes of keeping up his act of slumber. Almost silently the door opened. A small but rattling sigh was followed by quiet footsteps that stopped at the opposite side of Gabriel’s bed. Clothes rustled and the bed slowly dipped, followed by the sound of a metallic clicking and an almost inaudible mechanical whirr.  
These sounds were familiar yet so foreign to Gabriel. The stillness that followed made the whirring sound deafening.  
  
Concerned, Gabriel was about to uncover his act of fake sleeping, to crack an eye open and glance at the figure sitting behind him, when the silence was broken by a rough voice that chuckled: “You were always a bad actor”. Defeated Gabriel kicked off the sheets and shot up from his lying position. The quick motion caused wisps of black smoke to stir and some of his joints to crack.  
“You’re not exactly the sneakiest person.” Gabriel huffed.  
Jack turned lightly to Gabriel and asked “Did I wake you?” almost coming out as a whisper with a concerned expression.  
Gabriel just waves him off “No. Can’t sleep. Like usual.”  
He caught Jack rubbing his knee.  
“Your legs're hurting again?” He asks in turn still in an almost whispering tone. Gabriel put his hands comfortingly on Jacks shoulder rubbing circles with his thumbs.  
“Nothing I can’t handle.” Jack says matter of fact.  
“Nonsense! Let me help you.” Gabriel countered and slid off the bed before Jack could even protest.  
  
Kneeling before Jack, Gabriel could now take in the exhausted expression that was further accentuated by the dim light. Jack would never complain about exhaustion or pain, that’s why Gabriel took it upon himself to act instead of asking more questions.

He looked back to the source of the mechanical whirring and also the cause of Jacks current pain.  
The prosthetic legs started where Jacks knees ended. Metallic parts glinting harshly in the otherwise soft light.  
Jack hissed sharply as Gabriel touched the angry and reddened skin between the knee and the beginning of the prosthetic. Careful and with practice Gabriel slowly massaged the junction and soon Jack was groaning in relief.

The wraiths hands moved to the prosthetic’s attachments and slowly opened them, releasing the offending part from the irritated skin.  
Jack who had held in a breath in anticipation for the pain let out a sigh as no pain was met.  
Gabriel gave the other leg the same care and the removal of the prosthetic was just as painless as before.

“I say it every time but your hands are magical.” Jack said as he propped himself up on the head boards with pillows. Gabriel grinned and climbed over Jack to get to his side.  
“Your welcome.” He said smugly while wiggling his fingers in front of Jack.  
Jack just smiled in response and leaned in to give Gabriel a peck on the lips.  
“Thanks” Jack said more sincerer this time. It was evident that some tension had left the man’s expression.  
“For you, always” Gabriel answered with a genuine smile and returned the kiss.


End file.
